The Reserve
by goblinphantomgirl
Summary: One year later Sarah has experienced a painful breakup and asks to return to the Labyrinth. Her wish is granted then she asks to return home. Twice she gets away with this but how long will Jareth handle being a reserve. Will she realise her home in time?
1. Chapter 1: Her Return

_Hey Guys. This won't be long but it'll be good. I hope you enjoy it. Please **R&R. **d/s: I don't anything but my own imagination._

**Chapter One: Her Return**

Sarah slammed the door as she ran across her room to jump on her bed and beat her pillow before bursting into pitiful, hysterical sobs.

"Damn you Mark!" she screamed, "Damn you!" Then her screaming turned to heavy, silent sobs as her chest heaved breathlessly from her angry and sorrowful exertions.

She rolled onto her back and gazed up at the ceiling, tears still running from her cruel green eyes and down to sides of her face and onto her poor, abused mattress.

"I wish someone would just take me away from this awful place!" She sobbed, before stopping and thinking. Why did those words sound so familiar coming from her lips?

Now she remembered. She remembered that fateful night a year ago when she had wished for exactly the same thing amidst her baby brother's cries. She remembered him. She had fought so hard and so long to escape from that world but now she suddenly longed to return to it, bizarre and wonderfully magical as it was.

Excited now, she sat up and tried to recall how she had gotten there in the first place. She had wished Toby away so all she had to do was to wish herself away.

Standing up and with an almost evil smile spread from cheek to cheek amidst the dried trail of tears she spoke the words that would take her back there again.

"I wish the goblin king would come and take me away right now!"

Suddenly her room began to blur and sparkle and then he stood before her once more. He looked exactly the same as he had the last time they had met but his face expressed pure joy and he held his black, gloved hand out to her, "Sarah…"

Without looking back she took his hand and then her room began to blur and disappear out of sight until she knew that she had left it behind. Now she was back in the Underground…


	2. Chapter 2: Back Again

_Hey, this is the second installment of the reserve. Take note of how these two characters feel at certain points in this story, it is their feelings about their own and each other's actions and choices that make this story. Please **R&R. **d/s: I own nothing but my own creations._

**Chapter Two: Back Again**

As her surroundings came into focus, Sarah gazed around at the world she had left behind her only one short year ago. Nothing had changed at all so it felt as if it had been only yesterday.

She suddenly remembered that she was still holding Jareth's hand and she hastily released it while her cheeks blushed. Jareth gazed at her still as if he had seen the most beautiful and magical thing for the first time and was transfixed.

"Well, you came back Sarah. Why?"

"I got sick of my world. I was going out with some loser and then I caught him cheating on me with another girl. That Bastard!" Anger returned to her face once more as she thought of that traitor Mark.

"Well you're here now so what would you like to do?" He took a step towards her, still smiling in his eyes.

"How about another ball?!" Sarah exclaimed, excitement now returned to her.

"As you wish…"

* * *

They were in a room of gold and crystal. All around them, dancers in masks swirled in time to the music with its deep and melodious, romantic notes of seduction. Sarah wore the same ball-gown, white with a large skirt and sleeves. Her hair held white ribbons that hung down and brushed her neck and shoulders and a white, crystal necklace hung around her neck and down in between her bosom. Jareth wore the same suit of blue sequins and blue streaks amid his fae white-blonde hair.

Everything was the same as it has been and yet was different. This time, Sarah held no gaze of bewilderment, instead her face was lit up with excitement as was her partner's as they twirled in time with the music in each other's arms.

* * *

After what could only be presumed to be a few hours in Sarah's estimation they collapsed into two chairs in Jareth's throne room, wearing the same clothes as they had been wearing when they had first came there hours earlier. They laughed breathlessly, both had enjoyed their time together.

Suddenly Sarah pulled herself to her feet "Well I feel much better now, I had better be going."

Jareth's face fell "What do you mean?"

"Well I came here because I was upset but I feel better now so I can go back home. Can you take me home please Jareth?"

Sarah held her hand out to him and with an expression of melancholy on his face he walked over to her and took her hand.

They were back in her room once more. "Well Thankyou Jareth, I had a very good time."

"Remember dear Sarah that any time you need me you may call on me and I will come and take you away to the Labyrinth."

"Of course" she laughed and then released his hand. His eyes completely empty of their previous sparkle he disappeared in a cloud of gold glitter to leave her alone once more as she had been when he had come for her.


	3. Chapter 3: Hesitation

_Hi Guys! I hope you're enjoying this. You could just kill Sarah couldn't you LOL :) Please **R&R, **d/s: i own nothing but my own creations, go Jim Henson! :)_

**Chapter Three: Hesitation**

Sarah threw herself onto her bed and beat her pillow furiously. "Damn you Justin, how could you do that to me?!"

With angry tears streaming down her face she rolled over to sit on the edge of her bed. "Jareth!" she called again and in a shower of glitter he was once more there beside her.

"Don't worry Sarah, come with me" and he held his hand out to her. She immediately grasped it and they found themselves in the throne room once more.

"I have something very special to show you this time Sarah" he said as he led her out to the garden.

The Garden was massive, stretching out far and wide so that Sarah could not see its end. The sky was a deep, dark blue that seemed to cover the whole garden in its blanket. The moon lit up the sky, large, golden and full surrounded by a million tiny stars.

All that could be seen of the garden were hundreds of golden flowers, the same shade as the moon that sparkled in bloom and broke the endless blue reflection of the night sky.

Jareth led them both to an ornately carved bench and beckoned her to sit. When they has both sat down all of the flowers began to open and tiny balls of light rose up out of them and flew upwards to dance in the sky like stars.

Sarah laughed and marvelled at their wonder and then suddenly one flew at her to hover in front of her face. It looked like a tiny little girl with white-blonde hair, pointed ears and wings.

"They're sweet little faeries aren't they" Jareth breathed next to her.

The faerie suddenly glanced down at Sarah's hands resting on her lap and flew downwards to land upon them. Sarah gasped and hurriedly pulled her hands away, recalling the last time a faerie had sat in her hands and bitten her.

"Don't worry Sarah, these faeries are my own. They are not wild like those you encountered before."

Gingerly, Sarah replaced her hands on her lap and the faerie knelt in them touching the flesh of her fingers as though in wonder. It tickled and Sarah laughed which made her shake and the faerie momentarily dizzy, causing it to keel over onto its side which made both her and Jareth laugh.

Finally, the faeries returned to their flowers and after kissing Sarah's finger, her new friend followed. The flowers closed upon them and like lights in a city turning off one at a time, faded to look as they had before their inhabitants' moon dance.

Sarah yawned and then the pair rose. She walked a few steps over towards the castle door and then spoke, "Well I had best be going now Jareth, take me home please."

Silence caused her to turn to look back at him. His face looked stern and his mouth was a thin line. "Jareth!" she repeated. After a few seconds he sighed and then walked towards her and took her hand.


	4. Chapter 4: Realisation

_Hi Guys. I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter. I always intended for it to be short, oh well, short and sweet :) I hope that this ending is satisfying for you. Please **R&R, **d/s: I own nothing but my own creations, Jim Henson owns Labyrinth (May he R.I.P) and David Bowie owns this song (May he rock on in hotness forever)! :)_

**Chapter Four: Realisation**

Sarah slammed her bedroom door hard as she came into her room, once again with angry tears running down her face. She glanced down at the tacky, plastic bracelet around her wrist and pulled it off, sending 2cent beads flying across her floor and then she threw what remained of the bracelet out her window. "Sam!" she screamed "You Bastard!"

She fell down on her bed and shut her eyes, then smiled. "Jareth!" she called.

When she opened her eyes he was there, just as she knew he would be but he looked nervous and agitated as though he had something to tell her.

She got up and with a wide smile walked towards him, "alright, let's go."

"Wait Sarah" Jareth held out his hand to her motioning her to stop coming towards him. He glanced down at the ground sorrowfully, trying to maintain a firm look upon his face and then looked back up at her.

"Sarah, this can't go on forever. You have a choice to make. Either you come with me to the Labyrinth permanently or you stay here and never return to it."

Sarah got a look a pure fury on her face "You Bastard! How could you force me to make that choice?!"

This outburst awoke Jareth's anger as well. After all, he could only cope with so much "Sarah, I will no longer cope with being a reserve! I will no longer sit around waiting for you to break up with your boyfriends and then call on me only to bring you back again! I am not just there for when you want me! No More Sarah, do you hear me! Make your choice!"

"Fine!" she screamed in reply, "If you would make me make that choice then I want nothing more to do with you, understand, leave me alone!"

Those last words hung on the air for a moment and then with a look of fury piercing his mismatched eyes and a swirl of his black cloak, Jareth disappeared in a cloud of glitter.

For a few seconds, Sarah just stood there in silence and disbelief. She'd really done it now. Now, she would never be able to go back there again. Her anger had lost her that world. She broke down into tears and collapsed on her bedroom floor.

* * *

Two days later, Sarah's stepmother Irene entered Sarah's room. Sarah was nothing but a ball, curled up in the corner of her bed, staring into space.

Irene plonked a tray of food onto the end of the bed. "Come on Sarah, you haven't eaten anything for two days and you haven't slept. It's time to grow up!" she sighed, "at least let's talk about what's wrong Sarah." Sarah said nothing, she just continued to stare into space as though Irene wasn't there, so with another sigh, Irene stood up and left the room.

Suddenly Sarah's eyes came into focus as though she had been thinking on a difficult problem and had finally found the answer. She now knew was she had to do.

_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes_

_A kind of pale jewel, opened and closed_

_Within your eyes, I'll place the sky, within your eyes…_

She walked down the stairs as if in dream, staring into space but with a smile that said it was a happy dream.

Upon seeing their daughter finally emerged and looking happy after two days, Irene and Sarah's Father rushed over to her, Irene holding the baby Toby in her arms.

"Sarah! Thank goodness you're better again…" her father's words travelled off as he saw her staring at the door, "Uh Sarah, where are you going?" he glanced worryingly at her.

Sarah looked at her father but one could tell that she did not see him. She knelt down and kissed Toby on his tiny forehead, he gurgled in response. "I'm going to him Toby," she whispered to him. Then she lifted her head and looked at the door once more "Goodbye" and proceeded to walk towards it.

_There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast _

_In search of new dreams, a love that will last_

_Within your heart, I'll place the moon, within your heart…_

She didn't look back, her father ran after her as far as the front doorstep and then stopped, as though realising that he had to let her go.

She walked all the way to the park. She still looked as though she was in a happy trance and people stopped to stare at her as she walked past.

_As the pain sweeps through makes so sense for you_

_Every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all…_

The children playing in the park watched this girl as she walked over to a strange looking man in a cape that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

_But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down…_

The girl held out both of her hands to the man. They were both smiling and gazing at each other. Their palms touched and then the girl's clothes changed into a big, white ball gown and her hair became laced with ribbons.

_It's falling, it's falling down…_

Then they linked arms and walked away in the opposite direction, still smiling at each other. They seemed to be fading, disappearing as all this glitter floated around them.

_Falling in love…_


End file.
